Electronic systems employ different communication interfaces and signaling protocols for sending and receiving data at high speeds. Differential signaling is a technique that is widely adopted in high data rate applications that include computer networking, telecommunications, mobile electronics, and integrated circuit design. Special care must be taken when routing a pair of high-speed differential signals. Each pair of differential signals must be routed on conductive paths that are of the same length. However, design constraints often make it impossible to follow a straight line from the source to the destination. Consequently, there is a need to effectively match the two lengths of the conductive paths for a differential signal pair without affecting the overall performance of the high-speed interface.